


Addendum to Sacrifices

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Toenail polish with a twist





	Addendum to Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Towel. He should get a towel. Don't want nailpolish all over the bed. He handed off the bottle to a resigned Sandburg.

"Here, hold this. I'll go down and grab a towel." 

Jim could barely conceal his excitement and Blair found himself wondering what "exactly" he'd gotten himself into when he'd moved upstairs...Of course, he was no stranger to fantasies....no stranger to the multitude of things his female partners had wanted to do to "him".....like Amy, who'd wanted to straighten his hair ala Fabio....or Julie who'd wanted to put it in a pageboy....or Kathy who'd wanted him to pierce his tongue and his....well, he'd finally settled on one nipple.....or how about Susanne? She'd wanted him to grow a moustache and shave his head!

Come to think of it? Jim's little fantasy was actually, relatively - harmless and certainly required no drastic body or hair change on his part....no, Jim loved him....just the way he was. It was kinda sweet - weird, but sweet.

Now there was a word not generally used in conjunction with one James Joseph Ellison...sweet. And Blair Sandburg would "never" say it to his face, but damn, the man was sweet....sweet in bed, sweet talking and very sweet tasting.....

At that moment the "sweet" and very excited sentinel was running up the stairs, towel in hand. He plopped down with a "whoosh" and looked expectantly at Blair.

"What!"

"Well? How should I do this?"

"Jim, is there something about me that tells you I'd know what to do?"

"No, no, not at all.....but, well, surely you've seen your women do this?"

"MY women? MY WOMEN!"

"Yes, Casanova, "your women"."

"Okay, you'll need some cotton."

One quizzical eyebrow.

"To put between, um....my toes."

The other eyebrow went up.

"Use your head, Jim....Do you want to get nail polish all over my feet?" He wiggled his fingers and then his toes to prove his point.

"Aaaah, gotcha!"

Another run to the bathroom and he was back, triumphantly waving a box of cotton.

"Ya got base coat?"

The sentinel skidded to a dead stop, completely buffaloed.

"Base Coat?"

"The stuff that goes "under" the nail polish....this shit stains, you know."

"Oh. Is there a substitute?"

"Jim, this isn't like using aloe gel instead of K-Y, okay? You can't just use, oh say, wood sealant instead of the proper base coat."

"You don't have to be snide. And no, I don't have any of this baseboard stuff...".

"Coat. Base - Coat."

"Well, I don't have it." His face fell, defeated.

Blair rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, go ahead, "paint away". I'll live without a base coat."

"Yeah?"

"Paint, Jim."

Jim looked at the bottle, at the foot now waving in the air in front of his face and at the cotton, then pleadingly at Blair.

"Fuck." Blair grabbed the cotton box, pulled out a wad, tore it up and began to wedge it between his toes.

"Okay, they're all yours."

Smiling happily, Jim arranged himself so he could prop the bottle and the precious foot on his leg, both within convenient reach.

He then unscrewed the cap and pulled it out and began to move the brush toward Blair's big left toe.

"Globs, Jim, globs. Swipe the brush against the inside rim."

"Oh."

Jim swiped then hovered over the toe, eyebrow once again raised.

"Jeesh. Okay, one swipe down the middle of the nail, then one shorter swipe down the right side and then the left, okay?"

Jim did as he was told and when finished looked up with a bright smile.

"Good, Jim, good. Now the next, but the rest of the toes are smaller so just one swipe should do it."

Tongue pushing out the side of his mouth, the Sentinel set about the task and Blair's expression softened as he watched, his love visible in every line of his body, the very expression on his face.

Several minutes later and with a flourish, Jim finished the last nail.

"Well?"

"Nice, Jim, very nice...if this sentinel thing doesn't work out? You'll make a very sexy manicurist....".

"So you'd recommend me to your friends?"

"Absolutely not. You - belong - to - me."

Jim looked at his handiwork, then let his gaze run up the foot, the leg, up to the sturdy thigh, then back to those newly painted digits....

"I gotta tell you....your toes? Very sexy."

He proceeded to dump the towel, dump the polish and then started to slowly crawl up Blair's body...

"And your ass? Remember you said you knew of better things I could do with your very sexy ass?"

"Jim? Jim? Uh, I see this toe painting thing....uh, oh my....yes, well.....that's good, yes...mmph.....".


End file.
